Kisses
by fabfkg
Summary: A look into Conner and Dick's (Superboy/Robin) relationship through a series of drabbles featuring different types of kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Types of Kisses**

**Series**: Young Justice  
**Pairing:** Aster (Conner/Dick)  
**Kiss drabbles:** 1/?

* * *

**Butterfly Kiss: **

"Robin..."

"Sh…"

"What are you doing…?"

"Conner just shut up a minute. "

The boy wonder chuckled, sitting himself in his boyfriends lap. He draped his legs on either side of the taller boys waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. With a grin he leaned in as close as possible, hovering just mere inches from his face, to the point where Conner almost had to go cross eyed to look at him properly. Then Robin blinked; a soft flutter of their eyelashes against each other slowly and repeatedly.

His heart fluttered at the action and he was sure the other boy felt it too since he seemed a little dazed when Dick pulled away. With that, he deemed his experiment successful.

"That felt really nice" He hummed, slipping off his lap and practically skipping off down the hall leaving Conner to sit there with a really confused expression on his face.

"What the heck was that about…?"

**Cheek Kiss**

It was a failure really.

They attempted to go out on a date.

Between missions and civilian life they didn't really have much time for it. So they decided to go out on a date. It was supposed to be dinner and a movie but the food wasn't cooked right and it made Robin feel sick and the movie theater power went out due to the storm that picked up on their way there. With their plans ruined, Conner made a quick call to the mountain to let them know they were heading back and when Robin wasn't paying attention, asked for them to get a few things together.

And so they returned to the mountain. Wet, queasy and Robin had to admit, a little more than bummed out. So he was surprised to see a little table set up with candles and what appeared to be M'gann's cooking for dinner, waiting for them.

"I know this doesn't make up for the crappy night but…"

"You orchestrated this? " Robin tilted his head, watching Conner as he nodded. With a warm smile he leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against the taller boy's cheek.

"This is sweet Conner. Thank-you."

**Earlobe Kiss.**

They were watching a movie with the team this time. Wally insisted that since they were all there spending the night at the mountain they needed some quality team bonding time. A movie was what they voted on. Unfortunately the girls got to pick what movie they watched.

One sappy movie decision making moment later and they were gathered in the living room. Kaldur took the chair while the girls shared the couch. Wally with all his snacks flopped down on the couch in between them. Dick and Conner snuggled up with each other under a blanket on the love seat.

The movie was about half way through when Conner nudged his nose against the side of Dicks head. He tilted it automatically and the other teen leaned in. The boy wonder thought he was just going to whisper a joke about how corny the movie was but when Conner took his ear lobe in between his lips and gave it a little suck he almost let out a whine during one of the quiet parts.

He chanced a look around, noting that everyone was paying way too much attention to the chick flick and breathed a sigh of relief as Conner gave the lobe between his lips another teasing suck and playful nip.

"Conner" He sighed "Stop it. "

A soft growl and another soft little suck to his skin was his response and Robin couldn't help but let out a laugh. The girls both sent them a glare and Conner straightened a little, pulling back with a pout.

"Later" Dick promised under his breath so only the super could hear him and he resumed their snuggling position before the girls could yell at them for whispering during their movie.

**Eskimo Kiss & Eye Kiss:**

"Now what are you doing?"

The two of them were sitting much like they had the day before; Dick settled comfortably on his lap facing him. The thinner teen had his arms resting on his shoulders with a goofy little grin on his face.

"Nothing~" The boy wonder sang, leaning in. Conner expected soft lips to meet his but the ebony haired boy stopped short and merely rubbed their noses together softly. While it was cute it left the alien disappointed; a look that must have crossed his face because he heard Dick chuckle.

A moment later Dick held both cheeks in his small hands and was tilting his head the way he wanted it. When he saw the smaller boy lean in Conner closed his eyes and waited. Once again he was surprised by the teen hero when he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to each eyelid.

A slight flutter of a cape reached his ears and the weight in his lap was gone. When he opened his eyes his shorter boyfriend had already disappeared from the room.

"Again?"

* * *

Butterfly Kiss**:** With your faces less than a breath away, open and close your eyelids against your partners. If done correctly, the fluttering sensation will match the one in your heart.

Cheek Kiss: A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across their cheek.

Earlobe Kiss: Gently sip and suck the earlobe. Avoid louder sucking noises as ears are sensitized noise detectors.

Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.

Eye Kiss: Hold your partner's head with both hands and slowly move their head in the direction you wish your kiss to go... then slowly kiss up towards your partner's eyes and give them a tender kiss on top of their closed eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hallo! Hope you liked the first installment of the little drabble series I felt like doing. Brought on by a post about the different types of kisses I've seen floating around on ye good ole Tumblr featuring the Aster pairing of Superboy and Robin (Dick Grayson).**

**Stay tuned for the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Types of Kisses**

**Series**: Young Justice  
**Pair:** Aster (Conner/Dick)  
**Kiss drabbles:** 2/?

* * *

**Eye lid Kiss:**

It was quiet for once in the mountain. Almost everyone was out with plans of their own. Wally had a family get together with the Flash. Artemis was out spending time with her family. Kaldur had returned to Atlantis to celebrate a friend's birthday while M'gann had left to spend some time with Martian Manhunter. That left Conner and Robin with some time alone for themselves, both of their mentors having work to attend to during the day.

They had snuggled up together on the couch comfortably. Robin spooned up against Conner's front as they watched a movie. It was a movie Conner hadn't seen before but Robin had so when the slow, steady breathing of his boyfriend caught his attention he wasn't surprised.

He looked down at the smaller teen as he slept, finding him now more interesting than the movie. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his sunglasses lopsided on his head. Sunglasses he carefully removed without waking the sleeping teen.

He smiled affectionately and leaned over, very gently pressing a kiss over one of his eyes. Robin shifted in his sleep but otherwise continued to sleep undisturbed so the clone snuck in one last kiss before returning his attention to the rest of the movie.

Robin was sure to quiz him on the contents of it later to make sure he was paying attention.

**Finger Kiss**

"Conner, stop it!" Dick half laughed, half whined, swatting at the bigger teens hand. He was attempting to finish his homework, the work load having been piled on by his higher grade and the super wasn't making it any easier when he kept poking him playfully on the cheek to get his attention. Said finger was covered in cheese from the Cheetos he stole from Wally's stash.

Of course this could have been payback for shaking out his wet hair from the shower on him moments before and wetting Conner's favorite t-shirt.

The poking continued until Robin was finally tired of it and grabbed his hand, nipping at his finger without a second thought. He was going to stop there but the taste of cheese made him hum and instead of letting go of Conner's hand, he gently took the tip of his finger in his mouth. At this point Conner just sat there and stared so Dick continued, lightly sucking the powdered cheese off the digit.

When he was finished he merely dropped Conner's hand and looked back down at his work to finish, Conner now sitting there in a slight stupor.

**Foot kiss**:

Dick thought he was victorious. Conner had moved around on the bed to read a little. However, now positioned at the boy wonders feet a thought of payback crept into the back of his mind and the clone now held a smirk of his own. He leaned over without hesitation and nipped at his toe, taking the middle one in his mouth like Dick had done with his finger and sucking on it.

The other teen let out a yelp and nearly tossed his books off himself when he jumped, looking down at Conner with a flushed face.

" Conner! Stop that. Get my foot out a-ah—" Dick was rendered silent when Conner moved onto the next toe, before placing little kisses to the top of his foot.

The little whine that escaped the bird was worth getting kicked in the head when he attempted to massage the sole of Robin's foot and accidently tickled him instead.

**Forehead kiss.**

It had been a nightmare that brought Conner to Robin's room. He was able to hear the soft whimpering and the sounds of the teen tugging on his sheets desperately from his own room down the hall. It was unnoticeable to the rest of the team but with his super hearing it kept Conner up at night.

He slipped into the boy wonder's room unnoticed and shuffled over to the bed tiredly, sitting down at his side. Something that had been repeated countless times over the months they had been together.

The clone leaned over and gently ran his fingers through his hair, coaxing him out of his nightmare with the comforting touch and soft whispers to his ear. When bright blue eyes shot open and looked up at him frightened he merely offered the fear filled teen a reassuring smile. He never asked about them. He knew that when Robin felt ready he eventually would.

"It's okay." He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as Robin wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm here. "

* * *

**Eyelid Kiss:** While your partner is resting/sleeping with eyes closed, very very gently kiss the spot right below their browbone. A very intimate kiss.

**Finger Kiss:** While laying together gently suck on their fingers. This can be very seductive and pleasurable.

**Foot Kiss:** An erotic and romantic gesture. It may tickle, but relax and enjoy it! To give a toe kiss by gently suck the toes and then lightly kissing the foot. It helps to gently massage the base of the foot while performing the kiss.

**Forehead Kiss:** The "motherly" kiss or "just friends" kiss. The forehead kiss can be a comforting kiss to anyone. Simply brush your lips lightly across the crown of their head.

* * *

**AN: Here's another set of drabbles! So what do you think so far? Yay? Nay? Keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Types of Kisses**

**Series**: Young Justice  
**Pair:** Aster (Conner/Dick)  
**Kiss drabbles:** 3/?

* * *

**Freeze Kiss/ French Kiss.**

Robin had a weird habit of chewing on the ice left over from his drink. After his drink was finished he would sometimes wait for it to melt so he could have a little more to drink but most of the time he sat there eating the frozen, slightly melted cubes. Wally called him weird for it once or twice.

That was what he had been doing when Conner found him. Watching the television, a glass in hand, sucking on an ice cube to make it smaller. He gave the taller teen a smile when he sat down and joined him, leaning over to peck him on the lips which Conner more than happily deepened further.

Pulling himself closer Dick thread his fingers through the clones hair and parted his lips, letting out a pleased sound when the taller boy got the hint and took to exploring the inside of his mouth. He hummed and pressed closer, taking the opportunity to slip the ice he had been previously sucking on, between their lips. Feeling something cold all of a sudden Conner pulled back and blinked; a loud crunch sounding as he bit down on it.

Robin chuckled and Conner merely smiled, pulling him in for yet another kiss, this one just not as cold. A hand tightened in his hair and he slipped an arm around a smaller body. He even pulled the smaller teen into his lap as they got more into it, the glass Robin had been holding now sitting on the table forgotten. It wasn't until they were no longer alone did they pull back for air, Wally's annoyed voice making them snap out of their kiss induced stupor.

"You guys have rooms here for a reason you know!"

**Fruity Kiss**.

M'gann had agreed to help teach him how to cook that morning so Conner stood diligently by the stove. He knew the basics thanks to Cadmus but had no real experience with it. Since it was still so early and every one was mostly asleep (He could hear the early bird he called his boyfriend up and in the training room already) they decided on pancakes. Since Wally had spent the night at the mountain they both agreed that making a lot would be the best course of action and making different kinds would be good too.

So far they had made a stack of chocolate chips and were working on some with blueberries when the rest of the team started to wake up. Robin, done his morning exercises, joined them in the kitchen to get a drink.

"I thought I smelt something delicious from down the hall. " He grinned, leaning up to kiss Conner's cheek. "How's the lesson going?"

"Conner picked it up really quick! I think he's a natural at this. "

"Well good. " The boy wonder grinned, grabbing a couple strawberries sitting out. "Now I know that I can get him to cook me dinner~" He ducked a playful punch to the shoulder and grinned, eating one of the strawberries.

"Those are for the pancakes. " Conner scolded, watching as Dick's grin became a little slyer.

"Oh? Are they now? Well if you want this one you'll have to take it from me. "He said in a sing-song voice, sticking half of the last fruit in his mouth. Taking the hint the Kryptonian leaned over and took the last half, biting down on it as he pressed their lips together.

There was a giggle from M'gann and an exasperated sigh from Wally who Conner guessed had just walked into the room.

"Seriously guys? Again?"

**Hand Kiss.**

Dick was bored. He was very bored. He hated going to Bruce's little fundraising events. They were always these uptight dinner parties with dancing where he had to be on his best behavior and wear a suit. He smiled politely when Bruce introduced him to people he hadn't met, ignoring those looks he often got; looks of pity and confusion over the billionaire adopting a wayward circus boy that hadn't faded even after five or so years. There weren't any people his age. Barbara sometimes went to these sort of deals but the commissioner said she was out of town visiting family.

So he stood off to the side and watched everyone mingle and dance quietly. It was better than having the women faun over him trying to win Bruce's attention through him. Did he mention he hated these sort of things?

It wasn't until he spotted Clark enter the room that he perked up. Clark usually wasn't present for these things either unless he was doing a story on it. But Dick didn't see his notepad or anything so maybe he was just there as a friend of Bruce's this time. While trying to figure out why Clark was there he hadn't noticed that Conner had entered behind the reporter. His attention turned to the clone and he could hear his heart speed up. Conner was dressed in a suit, something he had yet to see himself and while he looked very good, he seemed uncomfortable with being there.

Dick wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him but he still hadn't told the taller teen who he was outside of Robin. He was comfortable enough that he often didn't wear his sunglasses but it wasn't the same thing, not really. Besides, he also hadn't told Batman of their current relationship, unsure of how to tell his mentor and adopted father that he was dating his closest friends clone.

Conner seemed to pick up on his quickened heartbeat and steely blue eyes locked with his own bright ones. He shifted awkwardly as he watched Conner's mind work. Robin could see him trying to figure out who he was before a flash of recognition entered his features and he grinned, leaving Clark's side to walk over.

"Uh…"

"Hey…You seem to be the only one around my age here" Conner stuck his hand out. "Conner Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Richard Grayson. But everyone just calls me Dick." The boy wonder smiled as he shook his super hero boyfriend's hand. _Well played Conner. At least now I have someone I can talk to._

The music died down a moment before the beginning of a new song started. Conner seemed to think something over a moment before taking Dick's hand once more and kissing the back of it.

"Dance with me?"

He could already feel Bruce staring at them from across the room but even still he smiled and nodded, letting Conner drag him out to the dance floor.

* * *

**Freeze Kiss (or Melt Kiss):** Experiment with this fun kiss. Put a small piece of ice in your mouth, then open mouth and kiss your partner, passing them the ice with your tongue. It's an erotic and sensual french kiss with a twist of cold.

**French Kiss:** The kiss involving the tongue. Some call this the "Soul Kiss" because the life and soul are thought to pass through the mouth's breath in the exchange across tongues. Surprisingly, the French call this "The English Kiss".

**Fruity Kiss:** Take a small piece of fruit and place between your lips (juicy fruits such as grapes, strawberries, small pieces of pineapple or mango are ideal). Kiss your partner and nibble one half of the piece of fruit while they nibble the other until it breaks in half, allowing the juice to run into your mouths.

**Hand Kiss:** Gently raise her hand to your lips. Lightly brush your lips across the top of her hand. Historically this kiss was performed with a bow, which showed deference to a lady.

* * *

AN: Chapter 3 is now finito!  
**Dominguez:** Thank-you so much! Also, here's a first review virtual cookie for you o3o  
**Gingershavesouls**: OTL I've noticed. Try finding someone who will RP this with you. It's nigh impossible. I'm hoping to get a chapter a day up. I've also got at least two or three more fics with this pair I'm hoping to get up once this one is finished so yay \owo/


	4. Chapter 4

**Types of Kisses**

**Series**: Young Justice  
**Pair:** Aster (Conner/Dick)  
**Kiss drabbles:** 4/?

* * *

**Hickey Kiss**

Dick sucked in a breath as Conner dipped his head, trailing a path of soft kisses to his neck. Curled up on the bed together so they could have some privacy without getting interrupted by Wally, what started out as Dick helping Conner with his algebra homework turned into a heated make out session. It didn't help that the boy wonders incentive for every correct answer was a kiss.

Bright blue eyes closed and he let out a pleased sound as Conner found a particularly sensitive spot to lightly suck on, occasionally teasing the skin with teeth. His fingers snaked their way through his short dark hair as Conner continued to experiment, trying to locate every spot on his neck that made Robin squirm and whine.

He was interrupted however by a knock on the door before it slid open, revealing Wally who had one hand covering his eyes so he wouldn't accidentally see something indecent. "Don't yell!" He shot out quick "But Bat's is on his way. We have a mission. I would suit up if I were you. "And just like that he was gone.

Dick sighed and gently pushed Conner up, slipping out easily from under him. The other teen was always suited up so he just needed to change. Something he did quickly in his private bathroom (being the bats sidekick did have its perks). He noticed, as he tugged on his red vest, the red mark glaring at him brightly on his neck and he blanched.

"Conner! You left a mark!"

"I did?"

"Yeah you did." Dick stepped out of the bathroom to show him. "Batman is going to kill me when he sees this."

"You're uniform covers it up doesn't it?"

"What am I going to do when I'm not wearing the uniform? He's already suspicious enough after what you pulled at his dinner party…."

"It'll be fine. We'll worry about it if he does end up seeing it okay? Right now you need to finish changing. He'll be mad if we're late when he gets here."

"… You're right. I'll just have to worry about this later. "He smiled and tugged on the rest of his uniform before slipping on his mask.

"Let's go."

**Hostage kiss. **

Conner returned to the mountain that day feeling rather elated. He always felt that way after spending some time at the Kent's farm. The tasks were menial and simple to do but when he was there he could forget about being the clone of Superman. He could pretend that the span of his whole short life hadn't been spent fighting alongside other heroes and taking on bad guys.

He felt like a normal person when he was there and sometimes he wondered what would happen if he left the team and left to live there instead.

He was met by an enthusiastic Robin, which wasn't entirely new, though what was new was the fact the smaller teen had a strip of duct tape covering his mouth. He rose an eyebrow as Robin flailed about, mumbling something against the tape until he couldn't take it anymore and carefully peeled it off.

"Finally! "Dick grinned. "I've been saving my lips all day just for you! "

And with that Conner was met with an equally enthusiastic kiss.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he left the team, but then he remembered what he had waiting for him when he came home.

"You're such a dork."

**Mistletoe kiss. **

Their first kiss was everything but romantic. It was spur of the moment and awkward due to the fact their team had been standing right there. It was the first Christmas after Conner and M'gann had decided to mutually part ways in their relationship and decided to remain friends.

Their little team decided to have a Christmas party, minus the JLA. It was just going to be them. After another year of successful missions they figured they deserved it. Conner stood in the kitchen helping his ex. get the snacks together and ignoring her prattle on his mind about how he should have gotten a special gift for their youngest member Robin. She had caught on quick, noticing how close the two boys had gotten over the year, how protective Conner started getting. Even if the clone didn't know it himself, the girl did and while it was a little sad he might have found someone so quick, she also thought it would be cute to see them happy.

Conner had no idea that Wally and Artemis were sitting there prodding Robin with almost the exact same lecture. Robin was crushing on Superboy pretty hard and Wally, being the best friend, decided it was finally time to do something about it. When they decorated the base earlier he made sure to place mistletoe in the kitchen doorway. The speedster glanced over to M'gann who nodded and the teen grinned.

Time to put his plan into action.

"I smell someone's delicious cookies~! Rob, can you go snag us a couple?"

"But M'gann said no, Zatanna still hasn't gotten back yet. "

"Dude, just use your ninja skills and slip in there quickly. Pleeeeease? I'm starving here"

The Boy Wonder made a face but got up anyways. There was no point in arguing. Wally was too busy snuggling up with Artemis to move and Robin did want to get away from the two of them for a bit. With a sigh he made his way into the kitchen just as M'gann casually gave Conner a little push into the walkway, causing them to bump into each other.

Robin was the first to spot the mistletoe and inwardly he cursed Wally; cursed him with every fiber of his being. Curious, Conner glanced up at the mistletoe and frowned in confusion.

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of mistletoe?"

"No.''

"Oh…According to holiday tradition, two people who meet under it are supposed to kiss."

"Who came up with that?"

"I don't know." Robin frowned at the question, honestly thinking it over. He didn't notice Conner look up at the mistletoe once more before looking down at him. "It's silly I know so you don't—"

He was silenced when a pair of lips found their way over his and he stood there a little shocked. Aside from the one kiss Zatanna had surprised him with on New Year's, he'd never kissed anyone before but as Conner pressed a little more hoping for some sort of reaction, he found himself leaning in a little. He didn't know where to put his hands so he rested them on the taller teens broad shoulders before the kiss broke. Both of their cheeks were a little pink and Dick had been just a tad bit disappointed that it ended so quickly that he leaned up to steal a second one while he could.

Catcalls and whistles from Wally and Artemis had them pull apart and they both realized that everyone was watching them. Awkwardly they moved into the kitchen, M'gann polite enough to leave the room with the snacks for everyone to share.

"So…"

"So."

Robin shifted on his feet and offered an awkward little smile.

"Merry Christmas Conner. Want to go out sometime?"

* * *

**Hickey Kiss:** The object is not to draw blood, but to gently leave a mark that will prove your interlude was not a dream. This is often included in erotic foreplay.

**Hostage Kiss:** Cover your lips with tape and get your love's attention. When they come near, make noises like you're trying to tell them something and motion as if you can't get the tape off. Once they remove the tape from you to hear what you're trying to say tell them: "I've been saving my lips all day just for you!" Then kiss your love passionately!

**Mistletoe Kiss**: Surprise your lover by capturing them with a gentle holiday kiss under the mistletoe. This is also a good method for shyer individuals to steal a kiss from a potential lover.

* * *

**AN: Hallo everyone~! I'm actually having a lot of fun doing this fic right now. Theres still plenty of kisses still coming your way though so stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Types of Kisses**

**Series**: Young Justice  
**Pair:** Aster (Conner/Dick)  
**Kiss drabbles:** 5/?

* * *

**Letter Kiss.**

Most mornings when Conner was getting ready for school, he'd get a text from Dick on the phone the other teen insisted he get. They were usually short but it would always be along the same line.

'_Have fun at school. xxx' _

'_Good luck with your test today. xxx' _

'_Have fun with football today. xxx." _

'_See you at mountain after school. xxx' _

Now he thought they were cute and it was nice to get them before he was trapped in school all day. However the series of X's that Dick always left in his messages confused him to no end so he brought the topic up to M'gann on their way to school.

She merely giggled.

"Putting X's and O's in a letter is almost like saying hugs and kisses. Robin seems to be forgetting the O's though."

"Oh…"

Conner smiled a little and opened a new message, quickly sending off a short one before entering the building.

'_xxxxxxxx' _

**Reverse lips kiss**

Robin's laughter could be heard echoing down the hall that Saturday as he sat on the couch with Kid Flash, the two of them playing some sort of racing game. Conner had watched them play it once. If he remembered correctly it was Mario kart? He never bothered to pay attention because it usually ended with Wally losing and complaining about how Robin always picked 'Rainbow Road."

It didn't take long for Wally to get annoyed and throw his hands up in defeat, storming off to get something to eat after Robin beat him for the umpteenth time. Conner shook his head and walked over, standing behind where the bird sat on the couch.

"How many times did you beat him this time?"

"Sixteen. I let him one once though. "The teen tilted his head back to grin up at him. "Do I get a victory prize~?"

A roll of eyes was his answer before Conner leaned over and pressed their lips together. Their upper and lower lips meeting at that angle was a new sensation and the clone saw this as another opportunity to experiment again. He drew the boy wonder's lower lip into his mouth slightly, giving it a soft nibble. The reaction he got was pleasant, Robin reaching up to rest his hands on the back of his neck; attempting to pull himself closer.

They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they hadn't heard Wally return.

"Seriously guys? I was only gone for a minute!"

**Searching the cavern**.

When Dick and Conner had time to themselves they often stole away to one or the others room. Most of the time it was to cuddle or just talk away from the prying eyes of their team mates. A lot of the time it ended with them making out. But they never really got any further than that or a few light touches.

Tonight was different however.

A mission had almost gone seriously wrong. The team had been separated into two squads and Robins had been heavily under fire midway through. He was light on his feet, bouncing out of the way of most but mis-stepped and took a bullet to the leg.

Seeing Robin injured like he was had been a frightening experience and after they returned home, got his leg looked at and retired to his room (Dick had practically begged Batman to let him stay at the mountain) the two of them had fallen into their normal habit.

The kisses had gotten more desperate and deeper the longer they went at it. Dick's fingers were tangled in his hair as Conner, making sure to watch his injured leg, trailed his kisses down his neck. His own fingers had trailed to the edge of Robin's sweater and with a coaxing moan from the thinner teen he tugged it a bit. Having new terrain to explore he started leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. He could feel Dick shudder beneath him, his fingers gripping his hair just a tad bit more. Curious, he arrived at the others navel. He chanced a glance up before dipping his head to lightly kiss the spot before swirling his tongue around it.

"C-Conner!" Robin flushed, twisting his fingers in his hair a little more. He let out another surprised yelp as the clone did it again and he found his body arching in response. There were another few kisses before the bigger teen moved back up to give him a deep kiss, drowning out Dick's protesting whimper.

"You can't move your leg too much. "He told him quickly, tugging him close. "And I don't want you hurt more than you already are. "

"Conner—"

"No. I'm serious. I was…worried when we heard you cry out through our mental links." His grip tightened just a fraction. "Don't do it again."

"Alright. " Robin smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek softly "I won't. "

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Shoulder kiss**.

Robin sighed as he watched the others train. With his leg injured he couldn't participate himself so he was stuck just watching. It made him antsy and just a tad bit jealous. He liked sparring and training. It was a good way to pass the time and he always learned something useful from Black Canary.

He was so busy pouting he didn't notice Conner sneak up behind him until much larger arms were circled around his waist. There was a light peck to his shoulder and a hard nose nuzzled against his neck.

"Stop pouting."

"I am so not pouting. "

'Yes you are. "Conner pulled away as Black Canary finished showing up Kid Flash. "I'm up next. Wish me luck? "

"If you last longer than thirty seconds I'll stay here in the mountain tonight~"

"Deal!"

Even though Conner only lasted 28 seconds, Dick pretended not to notice and stayed the night anyways

* * *

**Letter Kiss:** Send your lover a kiss in a love letter by writing the letter x several times in a row at the bottom of a letter such as XXXXX.

**Reverse Lips Kiss:** It involves standing above your lover and kissing them from over their head. This way, each kisser can take the hyper-sensitive bottom lip of their lover in their mouths, and GENTLY draw blood to the surface of the lip by nibbling and sucking. A very sensuous, connecting kiss.

**Searching The Cavern** Use the lips and tongue to gently tickle and kiss your lover's navel. Vary speeds and stroke to change sensation. Invigorating and intoxicating.

**Shoulder Kiss:** Simply come from behind, embrace her, and kiss the top of her shoulder. This is a sensual, loving kiss.

* * *

**AN: Few. Another one out to bat. Everyone seems to be enjoying them so far \owo/ I'm really glad to see it. Thank-you to that guest for the lovely review. I do love my rare pairs, this one especially. It took a while for me to get off my butt and actually start writing for it though. A new chapter will be up tomorrow night!**


End file.
